The Mysterious Step
by yamiyugi23
Summary: A Collection of Drabbles about a strange step that takes both Pokemon and humans only for them to never be seen again. Written for the Indigo League Challenge. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Pokémon and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Indigo League Challenge.**

**The Mysterious Step**

His heart pounded in his chest, he stared up the stairs with wide eyes, his camera held in a death grip. Blood came dripping down the steps as he found himself unable to move.

"This is the step that has taken so lives," Todd muttered as he stared down at it, noticing the blood that trickled past, "Where is all this blood is coming from."

Trying his best to keep calm Todd lifted his camera to take a photo of the innocent looking step only to cry of shock as two large purple hands came up from the step. Quickly Todd began to snap pictures trying to gain several good photo's only for the hands to shot out from the step like a Pokémon's vine whip and grabbed hold of his ankles.

Before Todd had time to react he was being dragged through the step, leaving only his camera behind.

**The End.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Pokémon and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Indigo League Challenge.**

**The Mysterious Step**

Steps, he had been dragged through one of the steps on the staircase. He had come to the mansion that had been abandoned long ago in search of a new Pokémon only to find himself falling into the never ending darkness.

'I just wanted to find a rare Pokémon' Richie thought as sadness washed through him 'Because I could not leave things alone...Sparky is all alone now.'

Overwhelming sadness swallowed Richie as his body floated in the void under the steps that the strange creature had dragged him into. The little hope he had inside of him was not for himself but for Sparky, his Pikachu and partner, who was still trying to find a way to save him from the strange creature that had pulled him down through the step.

'If only I had listened to the warning that old lady gave me' Richie thought as he remembered the words of warning.

_Mini Flashback Start_

_"If enter the mansion in the forest then be careful, dangerous you could never think of live there," the old woman warned Richie before leaning down and wrapping a charm around Sparky's neck, "There, that should offer some protection to you, but whatever you do I beg of you to not go upstairs or try walking on any sort of steps you might find in the house."_

_Mini Flashback End_

'I should of listened...I should of thought before charging ahead' Richie thought before allowing himself to suffer under the fate of the mysterious step.

**The End.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Pokémon and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Indigo League Challenge.**

**The Mysterious Step**

Gary Oak stood nervously at the bottom of the steps staring at the step that had trapped one of his Grandfather's best photographers, Todd, and dragged him down into whatever lay under the step. His heart beat like a brass drum as his mind began to try and work out just who or what the strange hands belonged to.

'I have to work out who or what is causing everyone to be dragged through this step and what is going on with the blood that is always on the step' Gary thought as he took a step closer to the stairs 'I can't allow anyone else to fall victim to the step, I need to work out just what is causing everyone to be dragged into the step before Richie comes exploring, Ashy-boy would never forgive me if anything to happen to him.'

Taking a deep breath Gary slowly walked up the stairs taking one at a time and making sure to pause at each step, giving it a small inspection as he tried to work out if there was any signs of just what might be dragging people and Pokémon through the mysterious step.

'I wonder if the supernatural creature is a Ganger or a Haunter' Gary thought as he came to a stop just on the step before the mysterious step 'It would explain the purple hands as that is a strong trait that both ghost type Pokémon have.'

With his heart pounding in his chest and a hand on his Pokeball's ready to take action if the ghostly purple hands reached out to grab him Gary lifted his foot to step onto the mysterious step only to find that he was too late.

The strange purple hands had already taken their hold.

"Forgive me Ash," Gary muttered as he closed his eyes as he felt himself being dragged into the step, "Maybe I can save everyone...I refuse to allow anyone to be hurt or be held for long."

The last thing Gary felt before succumbing to the supernatural creature's power was the blood dripping onto his face.

**The End.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Pokémon and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Indigo League Challenge.**

**The Mysterious Step**

Misty gulped nervously as she stood at the bottom of the stairs, in her mind the faces of those who had come before her flashed. Even through the police only knew of Todd, Richie and Gary being taken by the strange creature into the space under the step Misty knew that there was more people that had been dragged through the step thanks to the strange purple hands then they know about.

"Come on girl, you can do this," Misty said as she gave herself some encouragement, "You are a gym leader, the police has asked for you help because of your skills, you can do this."

Taking a deep breath and doing her best to ignore the worried sounds of her Pokémon that she had let out of their Pokeball's outside of the mansion in case she was dragged through the step Misty took a brave step forwards and called upon all of her courage that she had gained while travelling.

Looking down at the step with a pale face Misty slowly and carefully stepped up onto the first step using her tiptoes to help her avoid standing on any of the blood that covered the stairs. Taking a deep breath Misty lifted her foot up onto the next step only to let out a loud scream of shock as the pool of blood on the next step suddenly turned into the shape of a Pikachu's head before turning back into small rivers of running blood as if it had not happened.

"It is all in your mind, all in your mind Misty," Misty said with a smaller whimper as she did her best not to turn and run to the safety of her water Pokémon who had heard her scream and was trying to get to her, "Everything is going to be alright, the purple hands ghost is most likely a ghost Pokémon like those Pokémon in the tower when Ash was looking for a ghost type to battle Sabrina with."

Slowly with fear shining in her eyes Misty began to walk up the steps with each new step she stood on feeling like a large accomplishment. After what felt like hours but was only half an hour later Misty found herself standing on the supernatural step only to find herself suffering the same fate as those before her as the purple hands dragged her into the step.

**The End.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Pokémon and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Indigo League Challenge.**

**The Mysterious Step**

Professor Oak gave a heavy smile as he looked around the hallway of the mansion with a confused Ash sitting at the bottom of the stairs that had become so famous, the extremely famous 'mysterious step' looked innocent in the light and the blood that he had expected to be present was not there.

"What do you think Professor?" Ash asked as he looked the Pokeball over with Pikachu sitting on his head also looking at the Pokeball, "As soon as I grabbed this Pokeball all the lights suddenly came on as if by magic or a Pokémon's doing."

"Maybe the Pokeball was some sort of switch, maybe whoever placed the Pokeball at the top of the stairs knew something that we did not know about?" Professor Oak said as he began to list off his ideas while Ash listened and Pikachu poked the Pokeball with one of its paws, "Have you notice through that since you have picked up that Pokeball Ash the purple hands have disappered and this old building has suddenly changed from a classic haunted mansion into a normal but old building?"

"Yes, I have which is weird...I do not know if it helps any but the reason in the first place I ran up the stairs without thinking is because I thought I heard a little girls laughter," Ash explained causing to blush as Professor Oak gave him a knowing look, "I know, it is just like me to rush into things without thinking but I could not let the girl get hurt by whatever it was that kidnapped everyone..."

"Well whatever was happening here now is gone, there are something's in this world that humans are not meant to know about ever," Professor Oak said wisely causing both Pikachu and Ash to nod in agreement, "Now then why do we not get going? Once we are back at the lab you can l-AHHH! GHOST!"

At the Professor's shocked loud voice everyone came running with their Pokémon ready to assist and it was all Ash and Pikachu could do to stare as in shock as a young girl who could not be older than six years old came floating up through the floor and gave Ash and Pikachu a happy look.

"Look after my dear friend alright?" the purple eyed girl asked with a happy smile causing Ash to dumbly nod his head in shock as everyone else watched on in fear, "Thank you, you should find your friends upstairs in the guest room...I'm not that mean...I just wanted the right person for my dear friend to hurry up and get here so I could join my mummy and daddy."

With those words spoken and one last smile the young girl disappeared in a white light leaving several shocked people standing in the hallway.

"Well Pikachu...it looks like we have a new friend," Ash said with wide eyes which was mirrored by Pikachu, neither of them could believe that they had met a real ghost.

**The End.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Pokémon and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Indigo League Challenge.**

**The Mysterious Step**

Determination and fear washed through Ash and Pikachu as they stood together at the bottom of the stairs. Perched on Ash's shoulder Pikachu glared at the step that had taken so many of their friend's, electricity crackled around Pikachu's cheeks, daring the supernatural being in the step to harm Ash.

"I am not sure if this is the right place," Ash said in confusion as he looked at each step closely, "Pikachu...is it just me or did Professor Oak say that there should be blood covering the steps? Especially the so called Mysterious Step?"

Pikachu nodded his head in agreement while looking around the hallway, he had listened closely to what Professor Oak had to tell them when both of them had volunteered to investigate the strange purple hands ghost and kidnappings which several of them being close friends of Ash's and Pikachu. Sniffing the air for any sign of cleaning products Pikachu tilted his head in confusion when he smelt none.

"Got nothing buddy?" Ash asked as he rubbed Pikachu's head causing Pikachu to relax, "I think that because of all the horror stories about people getting dragged through the mysterious step that things got a bit out of hand. Remember the Gastly, Haunter and Gengar that we me in that abandoned tower while looking for some Ghost type Pokémon to help us battle against Sabrina?"

Pikachu nodded his head and pulled himself together making Ash give him a nervous smile. Taking a deep breath Ash looked around him trying to spot any sign of a Pokémon.

"I guess it can't be a Pokémon who is at fault because I have not heard or seen or smelt any Pokémon since we entered the mansion," Ash said as he moved his had slightly, "Maybe whatever the purple hands are really scared all the Pokémon away?"

Pikachu simply shrugged his shoulders in reply causing Ash to let out a sigh. As the pair continued to talk between themselves as they tried to figure out what was causing the strange disappearances they never noticed a pair of purple hands slowly come up through the mysterious step followed by arms, a head, and shoulders to reveal a little girl with long purple hair, bright purple eyes that could almost stare into our soul and the beginnings of an old fashioned purple dress.

The ghostly girl watched in silence with her large purple eyes never moving off of Ash or Pikachu as she silently measured them up. A few seconds later as she listened in on their conversation a ghostly smile that had been missing for centuries appeared on her face and for the first time since she had died her heart felt lighter...light enough to join her parents.

'He is the one...he is the one' the little girl thought in relief as she sunk down into the step as she remembered the custom made dusk Pokeball that sat on the banister at the top of the stairs where she had left it the day she and her family had been killed 'Gengar will be safe and happy now.'

Giggling to herself the little girl disappeared totally through not without enjoying the shock and fear that appeared on Ash's and Pikachu's faces at the sound of her laughter.

"That sounded like a little girl!" Ash cried out in shock as he began to run up the stairs taking multiple steps at a time, "Maybe she needs saving from the purple hands!"

Without thinking the pair made it to the top of the stairs without being dragged through the mysterious step. Blinking in shock Ash and Pikachu shared a confused look with each other only to freeze when a rattling sound came to their ears. Frantically the pair looked around only to spot a dusk Pokeball sitting innocently on the stair banister.

"What is this?" Ash asked out loud as he stared at the Pokeball.

**The End.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Pokémon and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Indigo League Challenge.**

**The Mysterious Step - How It Began**

Tears fell down her face as once bright lavender eyes filled with happiness and joy where now dull with fear and pain. Held tightly in her small hands in a protective manor was a custom made dust Pokeball that held her only friend Gengar that she had received a few months ago from her parents.

"It is going to be alright dear," Lilac, Lavender's mother, promised with unconditional love shining in her eyes for her daughter, "Daddy has just gone outside to see what all the fuss is about while we wait here on the landing for Daddy to return."

"M-Mummy why are the scary people here for?" Lavender asked with wide fearful eyes as she felt her mother's hands grip her tightly as a loud painful scream came to their ears, "Why do they bully us like this for?"

"Because we are different," Lilac replied as she hoped for her husband's safe return, "We love ghost type Pokémon, we built this mansion to be a shelter for them and a home for us but...it seems that the other people in this area do not like that."

Biting her lip Lavender looked down at the Pokeball in her hands, her mind swam with thoughts and questions as she tried to make sense of just why these horrible people where going to just lengths to harm her family for.

'Please let Gen-Gen make it out alright if anything happens to me or Mummy or Daddy' Lavender thought as she hugged the Pokeball close to her small body and looked up begging to the ceiling as she had seen her parents do many times before 'I want a nice trainer for him so I do not have to worry about him being left alone forever. Please let him met someone who will love him and take care of him as much as I do.'

Taking a deep breath Lavender carefully reached up and pushed the Pokeball onto the top of the stair rail and allowed her mother to pull her back into the safety of her arms. As the angry shouts echoed below only to be muffled by the shield her mother's arms made Lavender found herself protected in.

"Do not worry sweetie, everything will be alright, daddy and his Gastly will protect us," Lilac promised her daughter as she buried her face into Lavender's long hair and took in as much of her daughter as she could, for all Lilac knew she could of seen her husband for the final time already and she was now living the precious few minutes with her young daughter, "Everything will be alright...I promise you my child, mummy will protect you to the end and even then...mummy will find you and we can be together."

"I am not scared mummy," Lavender said with the innocence that only a child could hold, "If I become a ghost I will be able to play with Gen-Gen and the others even more!"

Unable to hold it back Lilac let out a choked sob and held her precious daughter closer to her only for her grip to tighten as a loud blood curdling scream tore from her husband's lips only for it to stop suddenly and the sound of a body dropping to the floor came to Lilac's ears.

"Has Daddy became a ghost?" Lavender asked innocently as she felt her head where her mummy's face was become wet, "Are we going to become ghost's so we can be safe from the bad people, be with daddy and play with the ghost Pokémon?"

"W-We can be if you want us to be," Lilac said softly as she slowly unravelled one of her arms around Lavender's body, "Mummy...mummy can make it all better if you want, she can make sure that you do not feel any pain when the bad people who...who have hurt daddy so badly come."

"Will I be able to play with Gen-Gen?" Lavender asked innocently causing her mother to bite back a harsh sob as she slipped her hand into one of her coat pockets.

"Yes baby...you will be able to do whatever you want afterwards, even go to an ice cream shop or...or go to a place that is really bright at first and there is no pain at all," Lilac answered with a heart broken sob as their situation finally hit her, she had to do this, she could not let her precious daughter suffer like she had heard her husband had and she knew she would.

"Okay mummy," Lavender said with a nod through her small hands clinged to Lilac's coat as the sound of heavy footsteps and angry muttering came to her ears, "I trust you mummy!"

"Please forgive me my baby girl," Lilac said as she leant down and kissed Lavender on the forehead only at the same time she stabbed her daughter straight in the heart with a soft blue glowing dagger.

"Mummy?" Lavender gasped out in shock as she felt the life in her slowly drifting away as she looked at her mummy in shock.

"I hope that the special properties in this dagger I found while researching ghost Pokémon helps to protect you," Lilac said sadly as she rubbed her daughter on the back with the hand that she kept wrapped around her still, "I hope you do not feel any pain now...I love you my precious baby girl."

With those final words Lavender found her body to slowly become like a ghost Pokémon and her beautiful elbow length light purple gloves with pretty white lace around the armholes to become a dark purple colour.

"Please, hide," Lilac whispered out softly with begging eyes only for Lavender to float over to a random step in the middle of the stair case and sink into it, unknowingly creating a pocket dimension of sorts.

A few seconds later the blood of her now dead mother split down the stairs as the intruders found her.

**The End.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Pokémon and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Indigo League Challenge.**

**The Mysterious Step - Being Released**

Blackness and darkness joined as one,

Purple and black slowly gave way to other colours,

The lightness turned into heaviness,

"I am sorry," the child's voice whispered, "I only wanted Gen-Gen to be safe."

The words wrapped themselves around their mind,

Darkness was replaced by a strange light,

A gentle wind pushed past them,

Beautiful light, beautiful heaviness, for so long they had missed those precious feelings,

"Everything is going to be alright," the child's words whispered to them again,

Emotions washed through them as relief and happiness took over,

Shouts and cries of familiar voices came to their ears,

Hardness beneath them caused them to snap into awakens,

Tears of joy and shock spilled down their faces,

A flash of lavender flashed into their vision only to be gone,

Heavy pounding of feet came to their ears,

Relief washed over them, someone was coming,

Another person was on their way! After so long trapped freedom was here,

Strong but gentle hands carefully began to touch them,

Questions buzzed around them like bees only for them to burst into tears,

Voices and sound burst like an erupting volcano as the world came to life around them,

Everything was going to be okay, everything was going to be okay,

They were fine, they were safe, they were back,

The strange creature that had taken them was gone,

Emotions high and tears shed loved ones gathered the missing into their arms,

Arms tightened around the missing as tears where shared,

Relief and happiness washed through both parties as weak shaky hands reached up and grabbed hold of the person holding them,

Words of reassurance and protect fell out of their holders lips,

They basked in the presence and safety and the sound and solidness the holder provided,

Sirens and growls of Pokémon came to their ears making more choked sobs come out,

Words of comfort were whispered again as the hold slowly stood up and kept their arms around them,

A mental promise washed through their minds and joined as one,

They would never go into that haunted building again,

They would never take their senses for grantage again,

They would always respect the unseen around them.

**The End...for real~**


End file.
